Let's Meet Again
by benbenkece
Summary: "... Bagiku kau sama seperti mawar biru." / "Sampai jumpa, Sei! Ayo kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya." Debut fanfic in new fandom . . Sorry for the absrudity/? A MidoAka or AkaMido Fanfic Midorima Shintarou - Akashi Seijuurou - Midorima Shinaka - Mibuchi Reo DLDR Please Please give me a review


**Lets Meet Again**

**Cast(s) : Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shinaka , Mibuchi Reo**

**Pairing : MidoAka or AkaMido (is up to you)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki but this story is mine. Inspired from my favorite utaite, Itou Kashitarou's AMV 'Heaven'**

**Warning: Ini OOC sangat sangat sangat berat (saya rasa). Siapkan kantong keresek untuk berjaga – jaga jika kalian ingin muntah karena membaca fanfict ini. Hati – hati juga dengan typo. This is Boy X Boy, YAOI, Boys Love or whatever. So, if you hate it please close this tab.**

**Don't bash the characters, but just bash me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Shin...'

"Sei? Ada apa? Apa kau gugup dengan operasimu?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Mereka akan membedah mataku, kau tau." Midorima Shintarou hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan seseorang – yang malah menurutnya seperti gerutuan anak kecil - di telepon tersebut.

"Tapi setelah aku sembuh, aku dapat melihat wajahmu lagi." Mendengar hal itu Midorima tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu. Ah semangat untuk operasimu, Sei."

"Un. Terimakasih, Shin."

"Baiklah aku harus pergi. Sampai berjumpa lagi." Midorrima memutus sambungan teleponnya. Melihat sebentar ke arah ponselnya lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada seseorang. Setelah itu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kau bisa membuka matamu, Akashi." Akashi mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerejap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan bias cahaya yang berlomba menerobos masuk ke dalam matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Wajah Mibuchi Reo, sahabatnya.

"Reo?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil merasa senang.

"Syukurlah operasimu berhasil." Reo berkata sambil tersenyum.

Akashi tersenyum senang. Ia bersyukur. Akhirnya ia dapat melihat dunia kembali. Dan yang terpenting ia dapat melihat Shintarou kembali. Melihat kembali seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Tunggu. Dimana Shintarou?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu senyum yang ada di wajah Reo menghilang. Hanya bisa terdiam.

"Reo jawab aku. Dimana Shintarou?"

"Ikut aku." Meskipun sedikit bingung, ia menuruti perkataan Reo.

'Shin, kau dimana? Padahal saat aku pertama kali membuka mata aku berharap kau orang pertama yang aku lihat.'

.

.

.

Akashi mengerenyitkan dahinya petanda bahwa ia sedang bingung. Sekarang ia berada di depan sebuah ruangan ICU. Untuk apa Reo membawanya kemari? Dimana Shintarou? Apa anggota keluarga Shintarou ada yang sakit? Atau ...

"Shinaka!" Akashi melihat sosok Midorima Shinaka – adik Shintarou – berjalan menuju ke arahnya setelah dipanggil oleh Reo.

"Ada apa?"

"Jelaskan semuanya pada Akashi."

Bingung. Saaat ini adalah itu yang Akashi Seijuurou rasakan. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Shintarou, tetapi kenapa ia malah dibawa kesini? Dan apa yang harus dijelaskan oleh Shinaka padanya? Entah mengapa perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak. Shinaka menghela nafas pelan, lalu mulai menjelaskan sesuatu pada Akashi. Dan setelah itu, Akashi hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

'_Onii-chan mengalami kecelakaan saat ia dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit untuk menemanimu. Dia tertabrak truk yang melaju tidak terkendali. Dan sayangnya orang yang membuat Onii-chan celaka berhasil kabur. Dokter bilang keadaannya sangat buruk karena terjadi benturan yang sangat keras di kepalanya. Dokter juga tidak dapat menjamin keadaannya saat ini. Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanyalah berdoa dan berharap semoga ia dapat pulih.'_

Perkataan Shinaka masih terngiang dalam telinganya. Dan dari apa yang ia lihat keadaan Shintarou saat ini memang buruk. Perban menghiasi kepalanya dan terdapat banyak peralatan medis di tubuhnya. Sakit rasanya melihat orang yang kau sayangi dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Hari sudah larut. Kau harus istirahat Akashi." Akashi menoleh. Ada Reo disana.

"Aku masih ingin disini sampai Shintarou bangun."

"Oh ayolah cepat tidur. Berdoa saja nanti pagi Midorima akan baik-baik saja." Reo tersenyum menenangkan. Dan Akashi pun memilih menuruti perkataan Reo. Ia kembali ke kamarnya lalu berbaring dan menutup matanya perlahan.

'Kau harus bangun besok pagi, Shin.'

.

.

Akashi bertanya dalam hati. Dimanakah dia sekarang? Ia rasa tadi ia sedang tertidur di kamar rawat yang ia tempati. Lalu kenapa sekarang ia berada di sebuah padang rumput? Ia terus berjalan menelusuri padang rumput tersebut. Entah sampai kapan ia akan terus berjalan.

"Sei!" Ia rasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Tunggu! Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Akashi dengan cepat berbalik lalu menemukan orang yang ia harapkan berdiri sambil tersenyum lembut. Akashi langsung berlari untuk memeluk orang tersebut.

"Shin!" Midorima yang dipeluk secara tiba-tiba oleh Akashi tidak dapat mengontrol keseimbangannya lalu ia dan Akashi terjatuh.

Midorima tertawa pelan "Ada apa, Sei? Kenapa kau memelukku erat sekali?"

"Jangan pergi Shin, kumohon. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Aku pergipun kau tidak akan sendiri Sei. Masih ada Reo dan temanmu yang lain."

"Mereka tak sama sepertimu Shin. Jangan pergi, kumohon."

"Sei, bisa kau bangun? Kau berat." Akashi menuruti perkataan Midorima.

"Dengarkan aku Sei. Aku tau kau tak suka jika ada yang menentang keinginanmu, tapi maaf aku tak bisa menuruti keinginanmu yang satu ini." Midorima tersenyum tipis

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu." Midorima mengukurkan sebuket kecil mawar biru. Akashi pun menerima buket tersebut.

"Mawar biru? Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin ini aneh. Ketika semua orang menggunakan mawar merah untuk menggambarkanmu, aku lebih memilih mawar biru untuk menggambarkanmu. Kau tau kenapa aku menggunakan mawar biru?" Akashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Memangnya apa arti dari bunga tersebut?

"Mawar biru itu sulit didapatkan, mahal dan berharga. Mawar biru juga berarti misterius. Bagiku kau sama seperti mawar biru. Kau itu sulit untuk didapatkan dan kau sangat-sangat berharga bagiku. Kau juga orang yang misterius untukku. Jalan pikiranmu sulit ditebak. Dan juga, menurutku mawar biru itu lebih indah dari bunga manapun. Sama seperti dirimu Sei, bagiku kau adalah yang terindah dari semua hal indah yang ada di dunia ini." Midorima tersenyum tulus. Akashi hanya bisa terdiam. Entah harus merespon apa.

"Ah sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Sei! Ayo kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya."

"Tidak! Tunggu Shin! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

Akashi terbangun. Matanya mengerejap pelan. Ia merasakan matanya basah.

'Are? Aku tertidur sambil menangis?' Ia pun mengusap airmata tersebut. Lalu, ia melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Matanya terus memperhatikan ruangan tersebut lalu berhenti pada benda yang berada diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

'Mawar biru?' Rasanya ia pernah melihat bunga itu sebelumnya. Belum sempat ia berfikir, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh Reo yang membuka pintu kamarnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa? Bisakah kau masuk dengan cara yang sopan? Kau tau ini kamar pasien. Lagipula ini masih pagi kau tau" Akashi berujar sinis. Ia tidak suka dikejutkan padahal ini masih pagi.

"Ikut aku sekarang!"

"Ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru" Reo hanya menarik lengan Akashi dengan langkah yang terburu-buru.

"Lepaskan! Jawab pertanyaanku dulu!"

"Ini tentang Midorima."

Dan Akashi pun hanya bisa terdiam setelah Reo menyebut nama Shintarou.

.

.

"Ada apa ini?" Itulah kata pertama yang Akashi ucapkan saat berada di depan ruangan Midorima. Di depannya, terlihat Shinaka sedang menangis sambil menggumamkan kata 'Onii-chan'.

"Shinaka, ada apa? Beritau aku apa yang terjadi disini!"

"Onii-chan... Onii-chan... Di-dia..."

"Ada apa dengan kakakmu? Cepat katakan padaku! Jangan membuatku penasaran!"

"Onii-chan... Hiks! Onii-chan..."

"Shinaka! Cepat jawab!" Melihat Shinaka menangis seperti itu, entah kenapa perasaan Akashi menjadi tidak enak. Ia rasa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera diketahuinya.

"Onii-chan... Dia pergi Akashi-kun. Hiks! Dia pergi."

"Uso! Tidak mungkin! Dia sudah berjanji untuk terus bersamaku! Kau jangan bercanda, Shinaka! Asal kau tau, candaanmu itu tidak ada lucunya sama sekali."

"Akashi, tenanglah."

"Untuk apa aku bercanda soal itu?! Kau pikir aku ini bodoh sampai menjadikan hal seperti itu lelucon?!"

"Tapi tidak mungkin Shintarou meninggalkanku!" Akashi jatuh terduduk. 'Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.'

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Shintarou. Terlihat teman-temannya datang menghadiri pemakaman tersebut. Terlihat juga keluarganya yang tak berhenti menangis, terutama Shinaka. Suasana sedih begitu terasa disitu. Disitu Akashi hanya bisa memandang kosong pada peti mati Midorima yang akan dikuburkan. Meskipun dia tidak menangis, tapi di dalam hatinya dia merasa terpukul. Apalagi terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya. Setelah pemakaman selesai, Akashi memilih untuk bergegas pulang. Entah kenapa saat itu ia ingin mengecek ponselnya yang tak ia sentuh setelah operasinya. Saat ia lihat, ternyata ada satu pesan tak terbaca. Kemudian ia membuka pesan tersebut.

.

.

**From : Shintarou**

**Subject : -**

**Text : Aku mencintaimu.** .

.

.

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat pesan tersebut. 'Aku juga menchintaimu, Shin.'

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

Hai ._.)/

Kenal sama saya? Saya balik dengan fanfic dari fandom baruuu ^^)v

With my new otp, MidoAka huray! ^^

Sorry for the OOC ya. Namanya juga fanfiction ya bisa aja OOC /slap/

Kalo ada yg baca, please give me a review /puppy eyes/

Jaa, segitu aja yaa

Mata ne~

**XOXO**


End file.
